


Ocean

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [24]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Banter, Beaches, Fictober 2020, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: Donna wants to go to a beach, but the Doctor is strangely hesitant to take her.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble
Series: Fictober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Ocean

“Come on, it’s a beach! A great, big, huge, planet-wide beach!” Donna tried to meet the Doctor’s eyes so she could fully convey her enthusiasm (and determination), but he stubbornly stared down at the console, fiddling with the controls.

“Sand and water, that’s all it is. Ooh! I could take you to the Floating Falls of Mutink, now _that’s_ a way to see water—”

“Doctor.”

He finally looked at her, the manic light in his eyes perhaps a little _too_ manic.

“Why don’t you want to go?”

His smile faded. He shrugged. “So many other things to see.”

But Donna had never seen him shy away from a new place. “Did something happen there?”

“I’ve never been there before.”

“Then what, do you have something against beaches?”

There it was, the flicker she’d been waiting for. It was only a twitch, a momentary hesitation, but it was enough.

“Of course not,” he said, moving around the console more quickly now. “So, Floating Falls, what do you think?”

Donna tried to look deeper, but whatever he was hiding was locked up deep down inside of him. This once, she supposed she could humour him. “As long as there aren’t any life-threatening dangers waiting for us.”

The Doctor flashed her a grin. “Now where would the fun be in that?”


End file.
